


Sneak Out of Your Best Friend's Room and Get Your Thighs Fucked by His Older Brother

by InsomniaParty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age is asked for but not mentioned, Hair-pulling, Hand Job, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Spanking, Undetermined age, Writing request, prompt request, request, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaParty/pseuds/InsomniaParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro asks John to sneak out of Dave's room when he's asleep and to meet him in the living room. Bro tells John to be quiet and not wake up Dave. He decides to fuck John's thighs and jerk him off. John didn't take Bro's warning to be quiet so he has to discipline him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Out of Your Best Friend's Room and Get Your Thighs Fucked by His Older Brother

**Author's Note:**

> "BroJohn thigh fucking and maybe spanking?" requested by an anonymous tumblr user. Well I gave you both thigh fucking and spanking. Enjoy, anon.
> 
> I accept prompts and writing requests on my tumblr: insomniaparty.

 John lied there in the dark, in his sleeping bag on Dave's floor. He was wide awake and had been waiting for around an hour now for his best friend to fall asleep. Bro had told him to sneak out of Dave's room when he falls asleep. Throughout the entire weekend, he had been dropping all these hints, flirting with John, occasionally rubbing his hand against his ass. John didn't really seemed to mind and found the older man pretty damn hot. So he didn't protest or voice his concern to Dave.

 The door creaked, letting in a streak of light coming from the kitchen. John lifted his head and saw Bro sticking his head inside the room. He nodded towards John, signaling for him to come out. He slid out of his sleeping bag and carefully tip-toeing out of the room. Before he shut the door, he took one last look at Dave to make sure he was sleeping. He looked pretty knocked out.

 John closed the door as quietly as he could. He turned around to see Bro sitting on the edge of his folded out futon. The man patted his lap, inviting John to sit on it. He complied. The situation seemed a bit strange considering it was his best friend's older brother, so he couldn't help but hide his face when he blushed. Bro smirked and chuckled at John's timid actions. He placed his hand underneath his chin and tilted his head up, planting a tender kiss on the boy's lips. John seems to melt in his arms, but his expression grows increasingly flustered.

 “Don't worry,” Bro whispered. “I'm not going to hurt you... unless you make enough noise to wake up Dave. Then I'll have to teach you a lesson.”

 John nodded, accepting the warning. With that, Bro pushed him back onto the futon, placing his muscular arms on each side of John's head. He leaned down to place a tender kiss on his lips before licking John's lower lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth. John hesitated for a moment, Bro took this opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore of inch of the bucktoothed mouth. John massaged Bro's tongue with his own. Bro pulled back, sucking on John's bottom lip as he did. He analyzed the boy under him and noticed he was trembling nervously.

 “How old are you?” Bro's eyebrow rising up quizzically.

 "I'm like a couple months younger than Dave," John whispered anxiously. Bro froze, having a mental battle with himself. He sighed. Then, he leaned back up and moved back, spreading open John's legs and settling between them.

 "Okay, we're gonna try something," Bro suggested as he began to undo John's shorts. "It'll probably be easier for you to keep quiet too."

 John bit his lower lip with his prominent front teeth as he watched Bro pull off his shorts. When he hooked his gloved hands' fingers onto the waist band of his boxers, John panicked and held onto Bro's hands.  
   
 "Wait!" John paused and lowered his voice before continuing. Bro noticed the fear in his eyes. "Are we... going to...?"

 Bro smirked and reassured John, "We're not going to do what you think we are. Relax and trust me."

 With that, John slowly removed his hands from ontop of Bro's, allowing him to remove his boxers and freeing his erection. Then, he felt a leather-clad hand take a hold of his hardened member and give it a couple of strokes. John gave out small quiet moans.

 Bro paused his handiwork to lean over the edge of the futon and search around underneath with his free hand. When he returned to his original position, he brought up a small bottle in his hand. Bro pours some of the slick liquid out and rubs his hands together in an attempt of warming it up before smearing it all over the inside of John's thighs. The black haired boy gasped in surprise and his blue eyes seemed confused. He opened his mouth to protest.

 "Shh, just trust me," Bro shushed him, but John found it a bit hard to place his trust on his best friend's mysterious older brother. For all he knew, he could be preparing him for some weird puppet sex.

 The older Strider began to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. The scene both excited and scared John. Then, Bro pulled out his hardened cock. The blue eyed boy stared in amazement as it twitched once from the attention.

 Bro inched his knees forward and grabbed onto John's legs, closing them a bit, leaving space for his dick. He placed it on the center the lubed-up area and fully closed the boy's thighs, causing them to clamp around his cock. Bro sighed in relief as he felt John's warm, slicked up thighs squeeze his dick. He held together John's knees as he reached around with his other hand and began to stroke John's erection again.

 Then, the blonde began to rock himself between the boy's thighs, in tune with the strokes of his hand. Flickers of pleasure began to force louder and louder moans out of John. He quickly covered his mouth, trying to muffle them out.

 As Bro continued to fuck John's thighs and jerk him off, the pace of their breathing began to increase with the speed of his thrusts. John's back began to arch as he felt Bro pump his dick faster and faster. He threw his head back in pleasure, exposing his bobbing adam's apple.

 A hot sensation began to brew deep in his groin, and it was beginning to get increasingly difficult to stifle out his moans and breathe at the same time. John began to grow closer and closer to climax as the rhythm of Bro's hand sped up. He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut and let out a piercing moan followed by sharp gasps. Hot cum spilling out in bursts, splattering out onto his stomach.

 Bro let go of John's penis and placed a proper grip around the boy's thighs, now able to pound harder and faster into them. John watched with half lidded eyes as the tip of Bro's member peeked out occasionally from in between his thighs. His legs were beginning to tremble, but remained cooperative until Bro was to finish. The older Strider was close as his quick movements were growing sloppier and jerky.

 As he neared climax, Bro tilted his head upwards, his lips slightly parted to allow sighs of swear words slip out. He increased the speed of his pounding, filling the room with slick sounds of sweaty skin slapping against one another and his futon began to creak in a steady rhythm. John gripped onto the futon to prevent himself from getting pushed back due to the strength of Bro's thrusts.

 Suddenly, Bro let out a single long sigh and cum spurted out in pulses and sliding down John's thighs. Some droplets landing on the boy's belly. The warmth of the streams tickled the area surrounding it. After a couple of seconds Bro came down from his orgasm and ran his hand down his face, wiping off the sweat.

 They were silent for a while, only the sounds of panting were present in the room. After they had enough time catch their breath, Bro tucked himself back into his jeans but didn't bother buckling up. He walked over to the kitchen to grab some clean towel rags and came back to the futon, wiping the jizz off of John's thighs and abdomen. He ran his hands around the areas to check if there was any left. When he was certain he threw the rag and quickly pounced onto John. This caught him by surprise causing him to let out a yelp.

 "Don't think I haven't forgotten about your little slip up," Bro growled taking a hold of John's torso and hoisting him up. 

"I told you to be quiet. Apparently you need some discipline."

 "But Dave didn't even wake u-," Bro gripped John's hair tightly, the stinging pain interrupting him. He bent the boy forward until he was lying down on his belly across his lap. The blonde let go of his hair, but pinned him down by the neck and gave his ass a rough smack. John quickly managed to muffle out a cry of pain with his hands. He clenched his eyes shut as another slap of stinging pain met his behind. John whimpered, a signal for Bro to stop. He was practically begging as he felt another smack of sharp, tingling pain on his ass cheeks. Bro continued until the area became sore red and John could feel the cool air comforting the hot pain.

 "Okay, Bro I get it. I'm sorry," John whispered apologetically.

 "Good boy," Bro ruffled his black hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts and writing requests on my tumblr: InsomniaParty.


End file.
